


Resupply Fun Run

by squidgie



Series: Markham and Stackhouse Try To Get Everyone On Atlantis Laid [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: The entire 'jumper run was really just supposed to be a resupply mission, taking a few necessary things that Rodney had asked for to the remote Ancient site on PLT-5R6.  And seeing as how it was supposed to just be a resupply run, it was given to Markham and Stackhouse to do.  But seeing as how John hadn't seen Rodney, or the rest of his team for that matter, in almost a week.  The whole thing had been rather pleasant."Oh yeah, baby.  Like that!" came from the sealed compartment behind him.Wellmostlypleasant.
Relationships: Markham/Stackhouse (Stargate)
Series: Markham and Stackhouse Try To Get Everyone On Atlantis Laid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Resupply Fun Run

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Stargate multiverse, any, invendible  
> Not Betaed!

The entire 'jumper run was really just supposed to be a resupply mission, taking a few necessary things that Rodney had asked for to the remote Ancient site on PLT-5R6. And seeing as how it was supposed to just be a resupply run, it was given to Markham and Stackhouse to do. But seeing as how John hadn't seen Rodney, or the rest of his team for that matter, in almost a week. The whole thing had been rather pleasant.

" _Oh yeah, baby. Like that_!" came from the sealed compartment behind him.

Well _mostly_ pleasant. John forgot just how bad Markham and Stackhouse were at times. He was glad that he didn't have to share a tent with them, but the noise... Well, the noises that seemed to bellow from their tent and flood the campsite reminded John just how much those under him were getting laid - and how little he was. It was worse the next morning when Ronon walked out of Markham and Stackhouse's tent, winked at him, and then ran a finger over several hickeys that covered his skin.

That's why John didn't mind being sneaky they closer they got to Atlantis. As happened on the way out, the partition between the cockpit and the back of the 'jumper came down. And by the time he'd - quietly - radioed Atlantis for access to the 'jumper bay, he knew that the rest of the occupants were too busy to realize where they were. So after he carefully set the 'jumper down and lowered the rear gate, he had a smile on his face. Until Zelenka's cry of, "Do prdele!" filled the shuttle.

John stood, his legs cramped from the few hours he'd spent in the chair, and stretched as the partition withdrew. Except instead of a shocked expression on his passenger's faces, he just found Markham on his knees between Stack's thighs, both of their faces focused on Zelenka who stood just off the back of the 'jumper with a sizable lump in his pants.

"I _would_ say at-ease, gentlemen, but uhh," John stumbled.

"Yeah, we're past that part," Markham replied. "Unless you..." Markham gave him a wink, then licked his kiss-bruised lips.

John put up a hand. "Thanks for the offer, but-"

"Colonel Sheppard is saving himself for a certain scientist," Zelenka said. He then dropped his gaze back to Markham and grabbed the lump in his trousers. "I, myself, am not."

"Yes, zaddy," Markham and Stackhouse said, almost in unison.

John couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Good god you two. Can't you show the scientists a little respect?"

Stackhouse let out a fake gasp, then shook his head. "How dare you, you little bitch-"

"Hey," John replied, absolutely _no_ heat to his voice, as he pointed to where his rank insignia was. Or where it _would_ be if he wasn't currently wearing a black t-shirt and his leather jacket. "Show some respect."

"Sorry, sir," Stackhouse replied with a smirk. " _Lieutenant Colonel_ little bitch," he winked, "but I show respect with my tongue."

"Yeah, yeah," John waved him off. "And sometimes to the highest bidder."

" _Hey_!," Stackhouse said. "I'll have you know I'm invun... Invan... Shit, what is that word?"

"Invendable?" Zelenka added helpfully.

Markham's eyes glazed over a bit as he muttered, "Smart dudes are _hot_." 

"Yeah, that," Stackhouse replied. "I'm totally not for sale."

"Unless they've got a big dick," Markham added. He spread his hands about fifteen inches apart, a huge grin on his face. After a second, he shook his head, then added, "But sometimes you know," he said as he held both hands out with a circle that was impossibly wide, "sometimes I prefer thickness over length."

"Oh god," John said as he wiped at the frustration on his face. How was he already coming down with a headache? And when he realized both Markham and Stackhouse weren't looking at his face, but looking at his crotch, he took his hands out of his pockets and held them in front of him. And silently vowed to stop using the communal showers. Besides, that area was more like a sex club than a place to wash up these days.

"I've got a really thick cock," Zelenka announced and bounced his eyebrows, at least until Kusanagi turned on a heel and scurried away. Whatever she needed, she'd obviously come back later.

"I remember that," Markham leered, then turned to Stackhouse, who beamed down at him.

After a beat, Zelenka said, "Well," and stepped into the back of the 'jumper, but at the same time, John sidestepped the soon to be threesome and walked down the ramp and onto the solid floors of Atlantis.

With a click of the 'jumper remote, John shook his head. "Have fun, boys," he said, then clicked the remote and the ramp began to rise. But before it could fully engage, he tossed the remote toward the trio.

"I promise I'll be thinking about you the whole time," Stackhouse called just as the 'jumper sealed them in.

"Fuck me," John muttered as he turned and began to wander back to his quarters. But he didn't get five feet before he swore he heard a voice from the sealed 'jumper, "I call dibs!"


End file.
